Sailing the Seas of Love
by Meg1547
Summary: All Amy wants to do is sail the seas in hopes of adventure. But a little romance on the way can't hurt, right? Shadow X Amy and FC X FC.
1. A girl and her dream

Hello! It's me! XD With my first story. Sailing the Seas of Love. This story is also on my dA account but I decided to upload it here for, hopefully, more exposure. Enjoy! :D

I do not own any of the SEGA characters.

Electra and Static the Hedgehog belong to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A girl and her dream.<p>

The fierce waves crashed against the cold sand. The sun was shining brightly from behind the fluffy, white clouds, drifting freely in the sky. The air was scented with the smell of salt and seaweed.

A house, which was sitting near the sea front, had smoke puffing out from it's chimney. A young hedgehog with pink quills and green eyes was sweeping the floor with an old broom. She was singing a song as she brushed the dust from the floor. She did a little twirl as she swept the floor by the couch.

This young girls name was Amy Rose. She is at the age of 15 and is tired of living a boring life. Everyday she would do the chores in the house whilst her older sister Electra works at the dock down town.

Amy always used to watch the huge wooden ships enter and leave the dock. She loved seeing all the different people who appear on these ships. She had always had a dream of travelling across the oceans. Electra always told her that she couldn't do that until she was 18 and she had her own ship.

Amy turned her head to face the door when she heard it open. Standing in the doorway was a golden hedgehog with long brown quills that reached her waist. She had long playful bangs that hid parts of her face. She had royal blue eyes and a sweet smile.

"Hey Amy!" She panted as she set some bags on the floor.

"Hi Electra! How was work?" Amy asked as she put the broom back in it's closet.

"O, you know mate, the usual!" Electra said as she regained her breath.

Amy nodded and sighed. She walked over to the huge window in their house. She looked out towards the dock. She saw a huge ship a white sail on it. There were quite a lot of people scrubbing away at the decks on the boat.

"Hey Electra, look over there!" Amy called out to her sister. Electra walked over and followed her gaze to where Amy was pointing. There was to hedgehogs talking to Electra's boss.

"Hmm?" Electra squinted.

She could see that one was a black hedgehog with red streaks through his quills. He was wearing and eye patch and some kind of long coat. The other one was a golden hedgehog, like herself, he had brown bangs that covered his left eye and had royal blue eyes. He wore a pirate hat and a red and white stripy shirt with black worn out boots.

"Want to go check it out?" Electra asked, looking at her sister. She eagerly nodded. They grabbed there coats and ran out the door...

* * *

><p>I know it is a very short chapter but the later chapters will be longer. XD R&amp;R!<p> 


	2. You coming or not?

I do not own any of the Sega characters!

Electra and Static belong to me!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: You coming or not?<p>

Electra and Amy ran through the town to the dock. Electra just reached the dock when it started raining. Amy shortly arrived after her and was panting like mad. She was tired from running and the cold rain hitting her body like sharp needles didn't help.

"Where are the two hedgehogs?" Amy asked through panting. Amy had her hands on her knees and was looking at the rain soaked ground. Electra looked around and saw the two figure walking back towards their ship. Electra didn't say anything. She just pointed to them.

"Wait!" Amy yelled at the top of her lungs. She just realised what she did and hid behind Electra in embarrassment. The figures walked up to them.

"What do you want?" The black hedgehog asked in a harsh voice. He was barely visible through the pouring rain. The only part you could see was his burning red eyes and red streaks through his quills.

"Uh?" Electra tried to come up with something but his red eye were haunting her.

"Shad stop scaring them!" The other hedgehog stepped in. Electra's heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice.

"My name is Static, what be yours?" Static said as he stuck out his hand.

"Mine is Electra, and this here be my little sis, Amy." Electra said as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, both!" Static spoke happily, "So what do you need?"

"Don't ask me, ask Amy over here!" Electra said as she shoved Amy in front of her. Amy blushed bright red.

"W-w-well? U-uh?" Amy stammered, "N-nice ship you got there?" Amy carried on. She mentally slapped herself for sounding so stupid.

"Cheers mate!" Static said as he and Shadow turned to face their ship, "Her name be Titans Rock! Isn't she a beauty?" Static said as he admired his ship.

"Took us 'bout 2 years to make her!" Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

"M-may we have a look?" Amy stuttered. She put on the sweetest smile she could.

"Sure thing mate!" Static said.

He and Shadow led the girls to the bridge that connected to the ship. They slowly walked up, taking caution not to slip. Amy's foot slipped slightly and she was about to fall into the sea! She closed her eyes and screamed. She felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and bring her back up from falling. She opened her eyes to be staring into a pair of crimson ones. Her whole face went red when she realised he was still holding her waist and at this rate, not willing to let go.

"Uh?" Amy was blushing so red, she looked like a tomato!

"Careful..." Shadow said softly. He let go of Amy and carried on walking up to the boat. She watched Shadow walk up, then looked at Electra. She was giving her the 'You like him!' look. She shook her and walked past Electra and Static.

"What's up with her?" Static asked as he watched Amy storm off into the middle of the boat. Electra shook her head and walked over to Amy.

"What's wrong mate?" Electra asked as she set a hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy shook her head and turned away.

"Alright gals, if you want to follow us!" Static yelled from the front of the boat. They walked over and stood next to the boys.

"So, what did you girls really want, ay?" Shadow asked as he turned to face the girls. Amy turned red again. Electra just looked at Amy and giggled.

"Well, Amy 'ere has always dreamed 'bout sailing the seas!" Electra said as she looked out to the ocean.

"So you want to travel with us?" Static asked. Amy's eyes widened in shock. She had just been offered to travel the world! Amy nodded her head eagerly.

"Wait a second 'ere! I don't now 'bout this Ames..." Electra said worried as she turned to face her sister.

"Then why don't you come with us?" Static asked. He really wanted Electra to come too.

Electra was stumped. Should she go?


	3. Setting sail!

Chapter 3: Setting Sail.

"So ye coming or not?" Static asked as he crossed his arms. Electra looked at Amy. Her green eyes were full of plead. Electra looked back at Static and Shadow and nodded her head.

"Yes!" Amy squealed as she glomped her older sister. Electra laughed as she hugged her back.

"We leave the docks tomorrow morning, ye better be 'ere at dawn or ye aren't coming!" Shadow said sternly. He turned around and walked through a door on the poop deck.

"See you tomorrow matey!" Static said as he turned and walked through the same door as Shadow did. Amy squealed at Electra before running down the bridge to the docks again. Electra looked around the ship one more time before following her little sister back home.

Amy was making dinner whilst Electra was trying to write a letter to her boss about her absence. Electra couldn't concentrate.

_'There is something strange about those 2 hedgehog's...I swear I've seen them before…'_

"What's wrong 'ere Electra?" Amy asked as she set the table.

"Those...Those hedgehog's they seem so...so familiar, like I've seen them before..." Electra said as she set down her pen back in the ink. Amy shook her head and got out the forks.

"Here, eat, you might feel better..." Amy said timidly as she walked up to her troubled sister.

They had there dinner and went to bed soon after. Both of them couldn't sleep. They were both excited. Well, Electra was more confused than excited. They eventually got to sleep after a lot of trouble.

Dawn came quick for the both of them. They were up and ready and were both having breakfast. Electra had just finished and walked up to the window. She could see Static standing by the boat and Shadow just coming behind him.

"Quick, Amy, They are waiting for us!" Electra shouted as she grabbed her sack full of essentials. Amy gasped and gobbled down the rest of breakfast and walked to the front door. Electra was already down the street when Amy locked the door.

"Electra, You know I can't run as fast as you!" Amy yelled before speeding after her sister. Then arrived at the ship were the to pirate-hogs were waiting.

"Ye late!" Shadow said coldly before turning and walking back to the ship. Amy sighed. She thought this Shadow was so handsome but he would never fall for her. He was a brave pirate, she was a small girl who just gets in the way.

"Don't ye worry 'bout him, he woke up on the wrong side if his bed." Static said as he smiled at the girls. The sighed in relief and followed Static onto the ship.

"Alright, from now on lasses ye call me and Shadow 'ere Cap'n Shadow and Cap'n Static!" Static shouted out to the girls. When they got onto the main deck they could see Shadow ordering some workers to swab faster on the deck.

"Firstly you must swab the front deck of the ship aft you mu-"

"Wait! We have to work if we stay on the ship?" Amy cut of Static. He nodded and smirked.

"...and I thought I wouldn't have to work any more..." Amy mumbled.

"What was that?" Shadow whispered in her ear.

"Ah! Oh nothing..." Amy screamed. Shadow chuckled and walked off to the steering wheel of the ship.

Amy sighed in relief. She looked at Static and Electra who were trying to contain their laughs.

"Hmph!" Amy said and turned away from them. She stuck her nose in the air, crossed her arms, closed her eyes and pouted. Electra shook her head and focused back on Static.

"Alright then, ye may have the day of today but, ye half to work twice as hard tomorrow!" Static said as he watched Amy's face of anger go to a face of joy.

"Oh Thank you Cap'n Static!" Amy said as she saluted. Static winked at the girls before walking up to Shadow.

Amy noticed Electra sigh dreamily as she watched Static.

"Oh, you like him don't you?" Amy said playfully. Electra smirked and walked off to the front of the ship. Amy smiled to herself.

_'This is going to be one heck of an adventure...'_


	4. Golden hedgehogs can fall in love

I do not own any of the Sega characters.

Electra and Static are mine!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Golden Hedgehog's can fall in love.<p>

The ship at left the docks about 3 hours ago. Electra and Amy waved off their friends as the boat floated out.

Electra was still sitting at the front of the ship, watching her home island appear smaller and smaller as they travelled further away. On the other hand, Amy was exploring the boat. Shadow 'decided' to give her a little tour. They had been all around the ship and now Shadow is, once again, steering the ship.

"So were ARE we going Shadow?" Amy said as she said down on a nearby barrel of rum.

"We are going across the mighty waters towards the sacred island that belonged to me ancestors..." Shadow said as he tightened his grip on the wooden wheel. Amy nodded and sighed. She looked out towards to the ocean and saw 3 seagulls gliding on the smooth winds. Amy smiled at she watched them skim across the surface of the water.

_'They are free to do whatever they want...I wish I could be like that...' _Amy thought as she yawned. The sea air always made her more tired.

"What's wrong matey?"

"Oh, Static!" Amy said in surprise. She was just drifting off to sleep. Static smirked and shook his head.

"You alright Amy?" Static asked softly. Amy smiled and nodded. She glanced over at her older sister who giving Amy a death glare. Amy gulped.

'_She can be pretty frightening when she wants to be…' _Amy thought as she brought her legs up to her chest.

"I think you should go talk to my sister before I lose my head!" Amy said teasingly. Static looked up from Amy, at Electra. He winked at her and waved.

"Talk to ye later Amy!" Static said before strutting off towards Electra.

Amy laughed and jumped off the barrel. She made her way inside the ship and to her and sister's room. She jumped on the bed and pulled out her diary. She had kept that very diary ever since her Mother gave it to her before she passed away. She grabbed her pink pen and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been quite an exciting day! Me and my Sister are sailing the seven Seas! We are travelling with these really cute hedgehogs. I'm guessing that Electra really likes Static. I really, really like Shadow! He is so hot and mysterious. It's just, he is always quite mean and he ignores people. Static had to bribe and beg for him to just give me a tour. I wouldn't of minded Static giving me the tour but it seemed like he had 'Other' plans._

_Oh well, I will write in you later, by for now!_

_With that written, Amy closed her diary and slipped it underneath her clothes in her draws. She jumped on her bed and snuggled into the covers. The light sways of the boat made her slowly drift into a peaceful sleep._

_Electra watched the moon in the night sky, light up the sea. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Truth be told, Electra wasn't really quite sure of going. She was adventurous and all, she was just not sure about travelling around the world. She yawned quietly as she fluttered her eyes to try and stay awake. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder._

_"Ahoy, Electra..." Static whispered into her ear. Electra sighed and shook her head._

_"You just love doing that, don't you?" She said playfully. He laughed and saw down next to her. They both sat in silence and watched the glistening waters. Occasionally Static would throw quick glances at Electra. He thought she was beautiful. The way her glossy brown quills would sway in the gentle winds. The way her deep blue eyes would glisten when she was happy._

_"I'm going to hit the hay, good night, Static..." Electra said as she walked away from the golden hedgehog. He watched her walk into the ship and close the door._

_"I think...I'm in Love..." He said quietly as he smiled. He turned back to face the water and the reflection of the moon in the water…_


End file.
